Café con leche y azúcar
by Loituma
Summary: [Drabble] Porque a ellos no les gusta café solo. Porque ellos creen que con leche y azúcar es más sabroso...[KakaSakuTen]


_**Nota:**_ _La serie Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen al Sr Kishimoto. Y no sé cómo agradecerle que los haya inventado... ;-)_

_Éste es mi primer fic, y tengo un montón de cosas por mejorar... así que todos los comentarios, críticas y consejos son bienvenidos :-)_

_¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

**Café con leche y azúcar**

Sakura se despertó con un agradable olor a jengibre y el tacto de dos cálidos cuerpos desnudos apretados contra el suyo. Sonriendo, se acurrucó como un gato hogareño y volvió a hundir la cabeza en los revueltos cabellos de TenTen.

Para ser honesta, nunca hubiera pensado que lo que estaba viviendo hubiera podido ocurrir. Si hace seis años le hubieran dicho que acabaría por olvidarse de Sasuke, se hubiera reído con ganas. Incluso hacía sólo un año se hubiera burlado si le describiesen el tipo de relación sentimental que ahora mantenía.

Sakura estiró las piernas con cuidado y suspiró somnolienta. A veces se extrañaba de ella misma.

Todo había empezado con la marcha de Naruto. Abandonada por el rubio y el moreno, Sakura se unió aún más al resto de sus amigos, y en especial, a TenTen. Iban juntas a muchas misiones, a juergas y entrenamientos. Solían ir de paseo, o a ver películas, o de poteo, o simplemente a sus casas. Y charlaban, y reían, y cotilleaban, y gracias a la morena, Sakura volvió a abrirse al mundo. Consiguió superar la tristeza, seguir adelante. Con su nueva amiga, aprendió a tocar el piano. Aprendió a podar bonsáis y a hacer tartas de fresa.

Sakura sonrió adormilada al acordarse de las tartas de fresa de la maestra de armas. Con cuidado, la pelirrosa se giró hasta quedar bocarriba, y miró tiernamente al hombre que la abrazaba en sus sueños.

Kakashi mostraba tal cara de felicidad que Sakura se quedó embobada mirándolo, a pesar de que ya conocía de memoria todas sus facciones. De nuevo, pensó en cómo reaccionaría su yo de doce años si supiera que un día podría ver a placer el rostro de su sensei, nada más y nada menos que después de una noche movidita. Una risilla maliciosa escapó de sus labios.

La verdad era que siempre había apreciado a su profesor, y aún más con el paso de los años. En los dos años y medio que Naruto estuvo fuera se habían vuelto más íntimos; incluso acostumbraron comer los tres juntos todos los mediodías que podían. El Copy Ninja se interesaba de veras a los progresos que hacía su joven estudiante, y más de una vez se confiaron pensamientos y opiniones.

La pelirrosa ahogó con la mano un bufido divertido. Además de haber visto la cara del jônin, ahora sabía detalles como el porqué de su Sharingan,...y el de su corte de pelo. Sakura tuvo que volver a ahogar una risotada al acordarse de la reacción de Naruto cuando supo que ella lo sabía, y que no pensaba contárselo. "Pagaría por volver a ver su cara", pensó la kunoichi con picardía.

Pasando de un pensamiento a otro, Sakura se acordó de qué más había descubierto con su profesor, y se sonrojó. Y es que si al principio miraba los Itcha-Itcha con desinterés (o con fastidio, si eran los culpables de que su sensei no la escuchara), poco a poco se fué preguntando de qué diablos hablaban aquellos libros naranjas... y la curiosidad pudo con ella.

La pelirrosa sonrió avergonzada al recordar el incidente que tuvo con Konohamaru, cuando el estúpido crío se transformó en Sai y Sasuke desnudos. Aquello no hubiera ocurrido si...pfff. "La culpa es de Kakashi, maldita sea" pensó la pelirrosa, y se frotó los ojos con los nudillos.

A su izquierda, un cuarpo que se estiraba y un bostezo le hicieron saber que TenTen se había despertado.

- Buenos días, TenTen. ¿Qué? ¿Cansada? - le chinchó con malicia la flor de cerezo.

- Mmmm...menos de lo que te hubiera gustado.- le respondió la joven de la piel tostada, y sin dignarse a abrir los ojos, se giró y abrazó a Sakura.

- Vaya.- comentó ésta con ironía.- Me parece que hay dos que echan en falta a su osito de peluche...

TenTen sonrió con malicia y musitó:

- Pero si está a mi lado...

- Oh, venga ya. No te pongas melosa.

- Y tú deja de agitarte, que le vas a despertar.

Su conversación era tan infantil que ambas estallaron en risitas, y no pararon hasta que oyeron un gruñido de fastidio al otro lado de la cama.

- Qué mono.- comentó TenTen con sorna, al ver el pelo revuelto y la cara de mártir incomprendido del albino.- ¿Quién diría que se trata del temible Copy Ninja...?

A las chicas se les volvió a escapar la tonta risilla, y Sakura comentó socarrona:

- Tendríamos que poner su lema en un hermoso cuadro...

- ¿Cuál? ¿El "Aquellos que no cuidan de sus amigos son la peor basura del mundo"...?

- No, mujer. El de "El domingo no pringo"...

Se escuchó otro gruñido de fastidio por encima de sus carcajadas, y una profunda voz adormilada se abrío paso de entre las mantas:

- Lo he oídomn...

Y mientras volvían a echarse a reír, Sakura se preguntó qué milagro había conseguido unirlos a los tres.

Cuando se les acabó el cachondeo, Sakura cerró los ojos y se dijo que, francamente, lo más raro de todo era el cómo se les había unido Kakashi.

La cosa había comenzado en un viernes alcoholizado. Sakura y TenTen estaban charlando animadamente con el ebrio albino, cuando éste les declaró de imprevisto que cuanto más maduraban, más atraído se sentía por ellas. Las perplejas kunoichis fueron testigas de cómo aquél hombre, normalmente impasible, les hablaba con miedo, humillado, temeroso; y avergonzado les confesaba que había fantaseado más de una vez tanto con la pelirrosa como con la morena, y no siempre por separado. Se sentía aún más pervertido, les dijo, más odioso, más culpable y más sucio que en toda su vida de shinobi, y estaba profundamente arrepentido por sus incontrolables impulsos. En su semiincosciencia alcoholizada, el ninja se empeñaba en pedirles perdón por tales pensamientos y les aseguraba una y otra vez que si hubiera podido, los hubiera cortado de raíz.

A Sakura y TenTen les había bastado una mirada para entenderse. Juntas, llevaron el incosciente jônin hasta su apartamento y cuidaron de él durante las siguientes 24 horas.

Kakashi apenas se acordaba de lo sucedido, pero mientras él dormía en la cama, las jóvenes habían hablado y decidido qué hacer. Kakashi era su amigo, se apreciaban mutuamente, y ni a TenTen ni a Sakura les habría importado ir más allá de la amistad con él, a pesar de la relación que ya mantenían entre ellas. Cuando el jônin se hubo recompuesto un poco de su galopante resaca, escuchó perplejo las explicaciones de las kunoichis y casi volvió a derrumbarse en la cama. Les dijo que fuera lo que fuera lo que les había dicho aquella noche, lo que ellas le proponían era algo muy serio, y que no estaba muy seguro de que pudiera funcionar. "Nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos", le había dicho su alumna entonces, y TenTen le remató con un "Al menos, podemos hacer que sea un buen recuerdo".

Y al final, una semana de reflexión después, Kakashi se dió por vencido.

La sonrisa de Sakura se volvió lasciva al pensar en lo irónico que resultó la primera vez que lo intentaron los tres juntos. A pesar de haber perdido su inocencia hace tiempo, TenTen y Sakura seguían sin haber perdido su virginidad, en cierto modo. Pardoja que Kakashi se ocupó muy bien en solucionar, pensó con picardía la pelirrosa. No por nada era su sensei un adicto a los libros de Jiraya.

- Sakura ¿en qué estás pensando para sonreír así?

La joven kunoichi sintió un cosquilleo en la mejilla y adivinó que Kakashi la incordiaba con su pelo.

- ¿No estabas dormido? - le preguntó ensanchando su sonrisa.

- Ya no...- le susurró a la oreja, y a Sakura le recorrió un escalofrío de placer.

- ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?- comentó la pelirrosa con pícara anticipación.

De golpe, Kakashi abandonó su tono sensual:

- Desayunar. Tengo hambre.- le respondió con falso aburrimiento, y Sakura escuchó la explosión de carcajadas que le venía de la derecha.

- Eh, Kakashi, que yo también quiero comer...- comentó la maestra de armas entre risa y risa.

- TenTen, eres una traidora.- le dijo a la morena fingiendo enfado.

- Y tú has caído en su trampa como un higo maduro.- y la de piel tostada volvió a girarse sin parar de desternillarse.

Sakura dió un sonoro suspiro y recolocó su cabeza en la almohada. Cerró los párpados perezosamente y sintió que su sensei se levantaba para prepararles el desayuno.

Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto en su vida. Cuando recordaba su pasado, la flor de cerezo se extrañaba de que hubiera podido vivir de otro modo. "Esto es el cielo", pensó con satisfacción. "Seguro que es gracias a amaneceres como éste que conseguimos sobrevivir a los chismorreos de la gente". Y es que mientras para ellos tres, lo suyo era un verdadero prodigio sentimental; para muchos otros era un escándalo intolerable.

Era cierto que su relación rompía todos los esquemas: por un lado, el echo de que eran tres ya producía miradas reprobadoras, que se convertían violentas al enterarse de la (gran) diferencia de edad entre las chicas y el hombre. Por otro lado, estaba la evidencia de que no era poligamia común: mientras que en otros países como Suna, la poligamia se limitaba a un hombre con diferentes mujeres, lo que ellos mantenían era un verdadero "los tres con los tres"- y aquello implicaba bisexualidad. Vamos, suficientes excentricidades como para que a una buena parte de Konoha le diera un paro cardíaco al saberlo.

Pero eso a ellos les daba igual. Se respetaban, se apreciaban, se amaban y se deseaban. Eran felices juntos, y la cosa, al menos por el momento, funcionaba, razonó Sakura mientras olía el aroma del café que venía de la cocina. Ya se acostumbraría la gente que aún no lo había echo.

Y feliz, la pelirrosa se levantó de la cama con un último pensamiento travieso sobre la cara que pondría Sasuke si la viera ahora.

* * *

_Ya sé que un trío es muy difícil que ocurra en la vida real... pero no he podido resistirme a escribir un fic sobre tres de mis personajes preferidos enamorados entre sí ... estoy chalada. ;-)_

_P.S.: Gracias a Kashou no Tsuki, que me animó a escribir. ;-)_


End file.
